


Anytime You Want to Be My Baby

by Pineprin137



Series: Mated [10]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha/Omega, Cute Jensen, Fluff, M/M, Omega Jensen Ackles, Protective Jared, Teacher Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Jared comes home to an unexpected visitor.





	Anytime You Want to Be My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> A little fluff for you all while I finish up the last part of The Accident. This takes place early on in Jensen and Jared's relationship.

__

Jared stumbles up the stairs with a yawn. The kids are restless for summer school to be over and full of energy. Normally, the alpha loves to answer questions and engage his students in the writing activities, but now that he’s dating someone, Jared just wants to finish the day and get home. The sooner he gets back to his apartment, the sooner he can get started on dinner and text his boyfriend. 

He and Jensen have been together for almost six months. Six wonderful months with an amazing omega. Jared is pretty sure that Jensen is the one, his mate. Unfortunately, the omega is a bit shy when it comes to intimacy between them so Jared hasn’t had a chance to scent him properly. He thought when they met that the intense aroma coming from Jensen meant they were destined to be together, but then the man had confessed he wore cologne that enhanced his scent and Jared was crestfallen. 

With another gaping yawn, the alpha pushes open his door and walks inside. The air is cool, a relief from the sticky humidity outside. He walks into the bathroom and splashes some water on his face to get rid of the dried sweat. Jared considers hopping in the shower, but then his stomach growls and he decides that food is more important right now. In the kitchen, the alpha grabs a quick PB&J then walks into the living room. 

Jared stops by the couch and squints in confusion.  _ When did that bag get there?  _ He moves it over with his foot and settles into the cushions. He takes a big bite of his sandwich and licks the escaped jelly off his hand while he flips on the TV. The Netflix home screen flickers on.  _ What the…? I was watching sports before I left this morning. _ The alpha rises from the couch slowly, listening for anything out of place. There’s a soft snuffling noise coming from the direction of his bedroom. Someone is sleeping in his den… 

“You picked the wrong alpha to mess with…” Jared creeps along the wall, avoiding the squeaky floorboard on the left. A territorial growl sits in his chest, but he keeps silent not wanting to alert his prey. They had the nerve to break into his home and make themselves comfy, they can deal with the alpha whose territory they invaded. 

The door creaks open. Jared tiptoes across the carpet and bares his teeth as he approaches the side of the bed that the noise is coming from. If he leans down, he can surprise them, they won’t even know what hit them. He sniffs the air to determine the intruder’s status. The scent is familiar, definitely a sugary omega. The lump rolls over and Jared takes a quick step back. 

“Jare. Quit staring at me and come snuggle.” 

“Jen? What are you doing here? I thought you were an intruder! I could have ripped your throat out!” Jared does a full-body shudder to mentally lower his hackles and feels the adrenaline seep out of him. 

The sleepy omega smirks, “Napping.” 

Jared huffs incredulously, “Napping, sure, yeah, ‘cause you do that all the time...  _ not _ .” 

“You’re bed is comfier than mine. Was tired, got off early, your place was closer… ” Jared hears the hint of uncertainty in his boyfriend’s voice and frowns. Jensen opens his eyes and searches the alpha’s face, “Is that… alright? I mean, you--gave me a key and I just thought… I-I can go… I should go,” Jensen chuckles nervously and tries to sneak past Jared. 

Jared gently grabs his arm, “Jen. Of course, it’s okay. I’m glad you feel comfortable here. It just threw me for a minute,” Jensen turns his head away, but Jared uses his thumb and tilts his chin up, “Babe, I would  _ love _ to nap with you.” 

The omega offers a timid smile, “Really?” 

Jared leans down and kisses him softly, “Absolutely. Anytime you need a snuggle buddy, I’m your guy.” 

Jensen takes a seat on the bed while Jared removes his shoes and jeans. He looks away, blushing. The alpha shakes his head with amusement. They’ve been naked together, showered, had sex, and his innocent little omega still gets bashful when there’s nudity.

Jared changes into a pair of cotton shorts and crawls onto the bed. He doesn’t push anything, just gets comfy on his side and adjusts the pillow so it’s in the right position. The alpha closes his eyes and calms his breathing. After about a minute, the bed shifts and then his arms are full of Jensen. He wiggles until he’s comfortable and Jared doesn’t hide his groan when the omega rubs against his groin. He can feel the heat from Jensen’s cheeks against his chest. Jensen swats him when Jared’s deep rumbly laugh disturbs his perfect spot. 

“... Hey, Jen?”

“Hm?” It’s evident that Jensen has almost fallen back asleep. 

“Are you, uh--”  _ C’ mon, Jared. Man up. Just ask him! _ “Are you going to…  _ stay _ tonight?” 

“M’kay…” Jensen’s voice is barely a whisper, but Jared hears him perfectly. He smiles and kisses his boyfriend’s temple, pulling him a bit closer. 

_ Not a bad way to end the day... _


End file.
